James Stuart
James Stuart is the older illegitimate half-brother of the Queen of Scotland born to King James V and one of his mistresses, Margaret Erskine. Personality James Stuart is a cautious young man. He is always looking out for his country, and his beloved sister, Mary. Though he and the majority of the country are Protestant, he still strongly believes his Catholic sister should be on the throne. Early life Mary and James have a very close relationship. They have always written each other letters, and though Mary's death would make him king, he has always told her of plots discovered to kill her. Season 1 *'No Exit' James Stuart arrived in France without warning to warn his sister of pending trouble in Scotland. Mary commented how she liked his new beard, but James only had troubling news. The Scottish people were growing upset with her French Mother, Marie de Guise who also had over half of her council French. Their country no longer felt important to their Queen. James arrived to try and bring his sister back to Scotland. James was put off when he finds out that Mary and Francis wanted to both go to Scotland together. He didn't think the Scottish people would respond well to more French men and a French king, when all they wanted were more Scots to be given power and position. Mary promised her country would be happy to see them both, and announced once Francis' business was finished they would leave. James went to make sure everyone was ready for the journey. Hours later, unbeknown to James his footman was caught with English gold. He was soon tortured for information by Francis. He revealed he'd been paid to kill Queen Mary on her voyage home. He didn't know by whom, but it was Protestants that wanted James on the throne. The next day James warned Mary that the Scottish were planning to start a rebellion. They didn't want to be ruled by the French, or Catholics and were making plans to remove Marie by force. James had heard this informations from Mary's own envoy, and had no doubt of it being true. He urged his sister to come home with him, it would be the only thing to stop the uprising, telling her Francis could follow when he was able. Mary agreed to leave with him and told her maids to pack enough for two weeks. James was informed that Mary and Francis would be traveling together a couple days after he left, and they would meet each other in Scotland. *'Toy Soldiers' - (Mentioned) James found out his sister was locked in The Tower and that King Francis or Queen Mary would not be coming to Scotland. Season 2 *'Forbidden' - (Mentioned) James warned Mary of the growing rebellions in Scotland, and how the Protestants were taking over. He urged Mary to come back to Scotland to save her crown before she was overthrown. *'Reversal of Fortune' - (Mentioned) Queen Mary and Admiral Sinet discuss the dier situation in Scotland The Protestant rebels in Scotland are mobilizing for a military offensive, against her supporters. They expect all regions and lords loyal to Mary are in imminent danger. The killings have already started as they overtake the land. Lords and ladies beheaded, bodies left behind as a warning. Intelligence indicates The Protestants have at least a thousand gathering for the attack. James Stuart has worked hard, in Mary's name, building alliances with Catholic and Protestant lords, both, fighting to prop up a crumbling peace, but he can't hold them back any longer. He needs some show of strength to deter Mary's enemies and to persuade their friends that they can win. Season 3 *'Three Queens, Two Tigers' - (Mentioned) Queen Elizabeth is talking with William Cecil. He notes she been tense ever since Mary's half brother, James, refused to push for her abdication, ruining their plan. *'In A Clearing' - (Mentioned) King Francis and Queen Mary are talking about the state of Scotland. Mary tells him she was going to reinstate my half brother James, a Protestant. A he is both religiously tolerant and loyal to her. So much so, that his own Protestant supporters ousted him when he refused to turn on her with Queen Elizabeth. Stating Scotland knows she could easily appoint a Catholic regent, and they'd be foolish to defy her. Assuming, of course, James wants to be reinstated. But Mary plan on writing him a very convincing letter. Later, Mary write a letter demanding it be delivered into the hands of her brother James, Earl of Moray. Mary decided to give up her claim for herself, and for Scotland. To give James a fighting chance to rule as regent, in a time of peace, not war. And ff James ruled Scotland well, Mary would never have to go home. *'The Hound and the Hare' - (Mentioned) James write Mary a letter. News of Elizabeth's response to French troops being withdrawn from Scotland, she has withdrawn her troops as well. A moment of peace in Scotland, possible due to King Francis's death. *'Our Undoing' - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart meets with her new Scottish advisors, Lord Cunningham. He brings pressing news from home. The blight destroyed the barley crop in the southern region. James had reallocated the country's grain reserves, as ary suggested?, but retreating English soldiers plundered the crops and took them just over the border, where Elizabeth has amassed her troops and The Scots are starting to panic. Last week some men crossed into England and raided the soldiers' camps to get the barley back, they did not succeed, and eight Scottish people were captured. Mary, Lord Cunningham, and Lord Rutherford pick up the conversation a few days later. Lord Rutherford states the have been loyal to Mary's rule, even after she withdrew the troops protecting the borders. But her brother James can only command so much power. What the Scots need now is their queen. Everyone in Scotland is starving . *'Clans' - (Mentioned) Mary and Lord Narcisse are in a fight after the shipwreck. Mary promises after he can go back to England, to return Lola home, and she will go to Edinburgh, to meet the regent and her half-brother James, who will restore here as Scotland's Queen. *'Intruders' *'Spiders In a Jar' Season 4 *'With Friends Like These' A Grain Of Deception James Stuart tells his sister Mary Stuart he made a mistake. He failed to tell her about Knox's involvement in Lola's death because her didn't trust her leadership. Emily Knox was first seen during a function for the ladies of Scotland Court with Queen Mary in attendance. She mistakenly tried on a white belt believing it was a shocker. A few of the ladies secretly mocked her and gossiped about her sex life with her husband John Knox. Days later she was surprised to receive a gift from James Stuart. It was the white belt she had tried on, with a note. She returned it to him, telling him she could not accept such an expensive gift from him. *'Leaps of Faith' Weeks later she again found herself walking with James while The Queen entertained Prince Magnus. The two discussed passages in the Bible before Emily left while Queen Mary talked to her brother. Not long after that, Emily again found herself with James. The two flirted as James told her, some people, and certain things are simply predestined to be together. *'Playing With Fire' *'Highland Games' Mary Stuart and James Stuart received another letter from "Loyal Watchman" warning of Lord Darnley's. Mary told her brother to find out who he was, and start with John Knox. He had schemed with letters before, and the outcome cost Lola her life. James agrees to being up the matter with Emily Knox. *'Love & Death' *'Hanging Swords' *'Unchartered Waters' Lady Keira was sick and weak with fever, an later died after being stuck by a cart in Scotland, after James forced her to her feet, and back to England. Unchartered Waters. *'Pulling Strings' John Knox separated from his wife, Emily Knox for her affair with James Stuart. John Knox had been corresponding with Lord White after Lady Keira's passing. Informing him that his late wife was having an affair with Lord Darnley, and advised White on the perfect opportunity to avenge his wife's honor. Via a secret meeting, meaning Darnley would be unprotected and away from the castle. Lord White was already en route to Scotland to murder the future king before Mary Stuart could marry him. James went ahead and stopped him at the border crossings just before dawn. Pulling Strings. A Better Man James Stuart is banished from Court, taking the fall for his sister, Mary after Emily Knox gave him bad intel for revenge. *'Dead of Night' - (Mentioned) Mary tells Greer she is pregnant with King Darnley's child. Telling her, only Darnley knows, and she's also told James before he left. Greer Apologies for being hard on Mary about James. Mary tells her it's alright. In trying to protect her throne, she put her brother in a dangerous position that ended with his banishment. Mary and Darnley are talking about Lord Bothwell. The man who despises Darnley, and Mary invited him to Court. Mary tells him, after James left she was upset, and needed someone she could trust. *'The Shakedown' - (Mentioned) Mary and [John Knox get into a big argument. Mary demands to know, how can he call yourself a man of God when he uses the suffering of others to further his political agenda. Knox tells Mary she scheme for power, she married a traitor in King Darnley, she betrayed her brother James, stripping him of his land and title, and banishing him to save herself, and she was responsible for the deceit that led to James' involvement in Lord Hamilton's death. *'Coup de Grace' - (Mentioned) Mary tells David Rizzio she don't know how to thank him for all he's done for her. With my brother, James, gone, and Greer away she felt she could trust him with her life. *'A Bride. A Box. A Body.' - (Mentioned) Mary tells Lord Bothwell she wants all the remaining members of the privy council rounded up. Bothwell assure her they've searched for them in every possible manner. Even her brother James was on the lookout in the western region, which was a likely hideout. *'Blood in the Water' - (Mentioned) Mary tells Greer she's called James back to court, lifted her brother's banishment. She hasn't heard back from him yet, but she's told him how urgent er situation is. She's still operating without a full privy council, and wants to name James regent. Just in case something happens to her during childbirth. Queen Mary and King Darnley's son was born. Prince James named after his grandfather, King James V, and uncle James Stuart. Blood in the Water. *'All It Cost Her' Family Tree * Stuar Family Tree Notes * James has a Scottish accent, while Mary does not, due to Mary being raised mostly in France. * Like Sebastian, James was born a bastard to his father, king James, from his favorite mistresses. * James is forced to 'give' his lands back to Lord Darnley because they are the old Lennox Estates. Hanging Swords Trivia * James Stuart is portrayed by Joe Doyle in Season 1, and Dan Jeannotte in Season 3 and 4. * He had slept with John Knox's wife, Emily Knox, to provide to Mary information so they can diminish Knox's power. Historical Notes * Real name is James Stewart, or James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray. * Attended Mary, Queen of Scots' wedding to Prince Francis. in 1558. Appearances Category:Character Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Scottish Category:Protestant Category:Bastard Category:House of Stuart